


A Perfect Collision of Stars

by spitecentral



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is an actual goddess, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Study, Gen, I mean in an alternate universe but still, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral
Summary: Her father had been the King of Gods, her mother the Goddess of Stars, and she was the Defender of the Universe, and she would live up to that title.Or: In which Allura is an actual, honest to god goddess, and it's surprisingly canon compliant.





	A Perfect Collision of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> [Kim Kardashian 'It's what she deserves' pic]
> 
> Alright so this was intended to be a joke mostly but then my writing made it melodramatic because of course it did.
> 
> A couple of things before we start:
> 
> \- Technically there's character death all over the place, but it's not really the focus of the story.
> 
> \- I made this mostly canon compliant? Somehow? I mean we all knew that Allura was a goddess but I didn't think I could take it /this/ literally
> 
> \- I screwed up the timeline for when Allura was born/Voltron was built but let's be honest: who cares
> 
> \- So technically this isn't my best writing but this is definitely the best fic I ever wrote because c'mon. Allura is a goddess. How do you top that.
> 
> \- I know I seem hung up about that but that's because it's so ridiculous yet so true I love it
> 
> \- Title from a quote by Nikita Gill because she's almost as melodramatic as I am

She had been forged from the stars, her father had told her. Her parents had made her in her mother’s image, had woven her skin from the midnight fabric of the universe, had infused the light of supernova’s in her eyes, had stitched sunlight into her smile, and finally, they had cooled her hair in the silver light of moon. Coran had told her that her first cry had been heard by all their people, and that her name had been whispered like echoes throughout the universe.

When she had first opened her eyes, a meteor had fallen on planet Diabazaal, and when she spoke her first word, the fallen star used itself to build robots. The chosen ones to pilot it were those who were closest to her, and nobody believed that to be a coincidence.

She had spoken her first word, and named the robot Voltron. This was how she had gotten her first title, the Goddess of Lions.

At first, the five chosen ones had attempted to use the lions for their own gain, however small or innocent that gain may be. But the lions refused to move, if they tried. They would only fight to protect the people of the galaxy. When they came to ask her why, she just stared at them and refused to speak, as to her, the answer was clear.

That was how both she and the robot earned their second title: Defender of the Universe.

\---

Her father was the King of Gods, and also, as the people of Altea liked to say fondly, the King of Recklessness. He was impulsive, and stubborn about it. Still, he was a wise king, and a wiser god still, and willing to listen to his advisors if needed. The people loved him, and Allura loved him more.

Her mother had been the Goddess of Stars, or so Allura had heard. When she asked why she wasn't here anymore, her father had answered: “She breathed mortal life into you, and with that, gave up her own. She has returned to the stars, and smiles upon you at night.”

Allura spent long nights looking up at the stars, and once, one had come down to sparkle in her hand, to braid her hair and grace her with motherly kisses, before returning to the sky. She believed her father, and knew her mother loved her.

The people of Altea were gods among the galaxy, minor or major. They walked along the planet in physical form, enjoying the things that mortal life had to offer, to savour the sweetness of finite time. In the end, they always returned to their realm, and none were sad about that. After all, no one ever died; they simply moved on.

Coran was not a god. He was a spirit brought to life to defend her, made from clay and stardust. Occasionally, he gave advice to Alfor, even though that was not his purpose. However, Coran had little patience for idiocy, and was even less inclined to shut his mouth. And besides, his advice was always sound, so Alfor took him to heart, as long as Coran remembered was his first and only purpose in life was.

“Of course I remember!” he cried out indignantly. He was fretting over Allura, as usual, smoothing her dress and brushing the hair from her face, “I’d die before I'd let anything happen to you!”

Allura laughed, but knew it to be true.

The trick was, she’d do the same for him.

She was the Defender of the Universe, and she took her title seriously.

\---

Nobody had ever thought a war was possible. They were gods, and the universe knew it; no one would dare fight them, surely.

They were wrong. Zarkon was a madman, yes, but he was a madman with Honerva - no, with Haggar at his side. She was a Altean, the Goddess of Magic, and death (actual death, however impossible that was supposed to be for them) hadn’t robbed her of her powers. If anything, she had become stronger for it, and Altea trembled under her might.

Allura begged her father to fight. Altea was burning, and she knew that little Alteans remained, most having sought refuge among their own realms, or some, a small number, simply gone, like Honerva was. She could feel the thrum of Voltron in her bones, and her heart cried out to shield these people, to fight the threat in front of them.

But her father was the King of Gods, and he had felt every death, every searing wound of agony inflicted by Haggar’s magic, he was stubborn, and, above all, scared. So the King of Recklessness ignored her words and played it safe, instead.

During her 10.000 year sleep, she dreamt. In her dreams, she lived a thousand lives, and during the last, she was on a primitive planet, with a variety of wildlife and climates, but little variety in people. They looked like Alteans, except for their hideous ears.

She dreamt she was a little girl, crying out for family.

She dreamt she was a young boy, scared of his own shadow.

She dreamt she was the youngest son, desperate to make his family proud.

She dreamt she was an orphan, longing for a family he could barely remember.

And she dreamt she was an astronaut, captured but not broken.

When they came to her, she was hardly surprised.

\---

Her father had left her his essence, a pale shadow of what he had once been, but it would have to do. She met with him whenever she could, to ask advice, to cry, or simply to talk.

“Why didn’t you simply do what mother did?” she asked once, “Why did you have to create this AI? Couldn’t you have retreated to your realm?”

Her father’s ghost had smiled at her, a whiff of sadness hanging in the air. “I was the King of Gods, Allura. I’m not like your mother, who is spread across the universe. Altea was my home, my essence, my life, and my realm, and now that it is gone, I cannot call myself a god. I cannot even call myself alive. I’m nothing, anymore, but I still hope to guide you.”

Her father was dead, and Allura had known this, of course, but it still hurt to hear.

Regardless, she smiled at him, and he smiled back, and it felt real enough.

\---

It had only been a matter of time before her father had gone insane, crystal or no. She knew that. She had seen Honerva become Haggar, had seen Gods fall ever since, and she knew what fate awaited a dead god.

That did not mean it didn’t hurt when he used his powers against her.

She was glad that she was the only one who he could use. Aside from Haggar and her men, she was the only god left, and Alfor had no power to control things outside of his realm. It was a blessing, now, that Coran was a simple spirit made from clay, and that the paladins were mortal humans.

In a way, her father hadn’t lied. Had she flown into the sun, she could’ve been with Altea. She would’ve killed her mortal attachments, and she would’ve become one with the universe, would have slept in her mother’s arms within the stars.

Maybe. Or maybe she would’ve been destroyed alongside Voltron.

Who was to say how far her title as Defender of the Universe reached?

\---

When they fought, Haggar had screamed that she wasn't a Goddess yet, that she was barely a fledgling.

In response, she had taken her magic and blasted it in her face.

After, she trained. She had no one to help her, Coran unable to use godly magic, the paladins mostly confused as to what quintessence even was. So Allura lit up her chamber’s ceiling and sliced training droids on her own, and hoped that her loneliness didn't hamper her magic.

\---

In Shiro’s absence, she took up the role of paladin, and surprised the team at how good she was. She and Coran laughed quietly at that.

If anything, she was surprised that both the Black and Red Lions had managed to resist her pull.

She wondered how that could be, if she was truly the Goddess of Lions.

Blue answered that for her, one night.

“You may be our creator,” she purred, “But you are not our master. We do what we want, and although we do it on your energy, we have our own will, and no one can take that from us.”

Allura smiled at that. They had inherited her willpower.

\---

When Lance had called her ‘The Heart of Voltron’, she wondered if he knew what he was saying. If he had any idea how true that was.

Probably not. Neither she nor Coran had ever bothered to explain to them what Alteans truly were. There simply hadn’t been the time.

She wondered if it would be disrespectful to take The Heart of Voltron as her third title.

\---

Allura had hoped that she would never have to find out what killing a god felt like.

The answer was: it felt like power. She felt Haggar's quintessence flow into her, strangle her, before the tables turned and she strangled it, ate it, used it to light up her own magic. She could feel the darkness consume her, and instead, she consumed it, making bright what had once been black.

“You look great, princess,” Coran had said to her, carefully, once she had gotten back on the ship.

Allura looked at her glowing hands, saw the flickers of Honerva’s smile, could hear the hiss of Haggar's voice, and said: “I feel awful.”

The ghost never left her, and Allura supposed she deserved that.

\---

After Haggar fell, Zarkon fell quicker, and Lotor surrendered soon after. The universe was safe from them.

But it wasn’t safe from everything.

When Zarkon had loomed over them, Allura had felt suffocated, close to death at times. Now, that pressure was gone, and she could finally breath. But still, she felt pinpricks of fear over her body, and she knew they were the cries of planets, of people in need.

She had no way to explain this to the paladins. They wanted to go home. They wanted to see their families, to bathe in their own sun, to walk on their own ground, to live their own lives, and she couldn’t begrudge them that. She left them on Earth, and, after a tearful farewell, set off for the stars.

Coran stood on the observation deck, looking out over the body of the universe.

“Is this is, princess?”

Allura looked at the stars. They seemed to smile at her, and she could almost hear her mother’s twinkling laughter.

Almost.

She turned to Coran. “This is it.”

He smiled, and they embraced. They embraced until Allura felt nothing but dirt, sliding out of her arms.

The castle glowed, and then it was no more.

In the ages after, Voltron turned to legend once again, and those who spoke of did so with awe. They spoke of a Defender who only appeared in times of great need, and who would chose five mortals to sit in the seats made by a Goddess.

But the Goddess had never left. She could hear them, always, and she defended them, without them noticing. She kept children safe from fear, kept soldiers safe from fire, kept farmers safe from famine, and planets safe from sorrow. The people went on with their finite, mortal lives, and were never any the wiser.

The Goddess smiled down upon them from high in the sky, from between the stars, from within her mother’s arms, and defended them.


End file.
